User blog:HayleeMonroe/DEgrassi do you like?
ADULT CAST: '' · Emma Nelson-Mason · Spinner Mason · Elli Manning · Craig Manning · Paige Michaelchuck · Marco Del Rossi · Dylan Michaelchuck · Mia Stone · Peter Stone · Christine "Spike" Nelson ''TEENAGE CAST: '' ''9th Grade- Yellow · Jack Simpson · Isabella Jones · Demi Lov · Aria Wilson · Sutton Smith · Andrew Michael · Samuel Wilson EPISODE GUIDE. Episode 101 – Unusual You, Part One After Archie Simpson's death, Emma and Spinner move back to the Toronto area to look after Emma's mother, with her teen-age cousin Demi who is living with them after her parent’s death a year ago, Spike. Since, the beginning of Snake's illness, Emma's brother Jack has been acting out, dressing different, and acting weird. Will his father's funereal push him over the edge? Will his cousin's entrance to Toronto make him change his ways? Degrassi is in a shambles getting ready for the new school year, can Elli, Craig, Marco and Paige work together well enough to get the school ready? ---- Episode 102 – Unusual You, Part Two Demi has tried to get through to Jack, break down his walls and get him to open up, but Jack is just snubbing Aria. How much can she take? Can her new neighbor best friend, Isabella Jones, help her out? Emma has been trying to help Spike through her traumatic slump, all Spike does is go home from work, sleep, and cry. Can she help her mother through her depression? Paige and Craig are developing feelings for each other, but with Craig’s wife Elli, Pagie's employer, always on Craig’s arm, can they ever be together? Or do they need to keep their feelings under control? ---- Episode 103 – Crazy But True It is the first day of school. And with a fresh new students ranging in grades from 9-12, can everyone get along? And with a back to school dance that night where all girls must ask guys, who will be the one without a date? Especially when some people have grown up together? And some people who haven't been there before? Paige and Craig are successfully sneaking around Degrassi, being together, but Paige wants Craig all to herself, but with an unexpected surprise from Elli, will they ever be together? Dylan asks Marco to marry him, what will he say knowing Dyaln has a past of cheating on him? ---- Episode 104 – Keep Holding On Jack and Isabella are going strong as friends, but Isabella’s bulimia is growing worse, and she is getting weaker day by day. When Jack invites Isabella and her dad over for dinner, he soon realizes Isabella's dark secret. And feels the need to get her help. With Mia on her latest stop in Russia as a model to Yankour Viriam, Peter is getting lonely and horny. With Isabella at school all day, he just goes to work and Comes home, but when he goes to meet his daughter's friend's mother, who he finds to be a MILF, Peter and Spike realize a sexual attraction for each other. ---- Episode 105 – Somebody To Love With Degrassi's first football game under way, Andrew has to ask a girl to walk him out onto the field, and he has his eyes set on Demi, but when his friend, Samuel, threatens Andrew to take his twin sister, Aria, what can Andrew do? Sutton is hoping Samuel will ask her to walk him out onto the field, but will her best friend Aria be happy with the decision to ask her twin borther? ---- Episode 106 – Everytime We Touch, Part One With Elli pregnant with her first child with Craig, he vowed to make things stop with Paige But when Paige and Craig have sex working late one night, how can he not keep coming back? He soon realizes he doesn't love Elli, what he doesn't realize is that he and Holly J. were seen by Demi. After the kiss shared between Samuel and Sutton, things have been great between them, but they still aren't together. When Sutton asks Aria to find out what is going on, Aria uses the situation to manipulate her brother and best friend into hating each other for her own selfish gain. ---- Episode 107 – Everytime We Touch, Part Two Demi has told her aunt about what she saw and her Aunt and uncle are both encouraging her to tell Elli what she saw, but Demi doesn't have the heart to do it. Her aunt, Emma, runs into Paige, at the super- market, and they immediately engage in a screaming fit. Little did they know, was that Elli’s was listening in the next aisle. Will this ruin Elli's marriage? Aria’s attempts to ruin Samuel and Sutton’s have backfired on her, and eventually Aria has lost her brother's trust, and her best friend. And a potential boyfriend, when Samuel tells Aria the truth of why Andrew asked her out. ---- Episode 108 – Born This Way A happier Jack tells Isabella one of his biggest secrets that he is gay and they begin to fake date so no one will know, but Isabella and him are noticing the way Demi and Andrew look at each other. They decide to have a double date with both of them, but with everything that can go wrong does, what will happen next? With Mia returning home, Peter and Spike need to end their sexual relationship, but can Spike handle being alone and left again without going over the edge. And will Peter confess to Mia that he's been sleeping around with an older woman. Spike's decision could change Degrassi forever. ---- Episode 109 - California With Spike deciding to move to California, and leaving Toronto and her troubles behind, Jack has a big decision to make. It is either stay with his Emma and leave his mother alone again to do as she will, or go with her and leave Isabella, Demi, Andrew his three best friends and his whole life behind. What can he do? With Craig now fired, and in the midst of his divorce. He moves into Paige’s , Marco's, Dylan’s apartment, but how will Elli react to this? ---- Episode 110 – You Keep Me Hangin’ on With Jack in California, Isabella is breaking down. Her bulimia has gotten worse, and she is killing herself from the inside out. When she tries to reach out to her mother about her issues, Mia just up and leaves for a new job in Paris. With her father, mysteriously disappearing in all hours of the night, she feels she has no one to reach out to until an unexpected hand is held out to her, Elli, Elli gets her to check into rehab. Sutton and Samuel have an amazing relationship, until Sutton invites him over to her house. Where Samuel sees the weird relationship between her parents, and how a shambles Sutton's life is. Will he stick around to help her put it back together? ---- Episode 111 – I Want To Hold Your Hand With his mother on her honey moon, Andrew has nowhere to turn. His mother has been on her honey moon for weeks. Andrew turns to his crush Demi for support, and they slowly start going from friendship to relationship. All leading to a climaxing kiss. While Mia is gone, Peter has been sneaking off to strip clubs, and bars while off work, and sleeping with random woman, but when it turns out one of the random woman he sleeps with is his ex-crush and girlfriend Manuela Santos, can he handle the crushing defeat when they realize who the other one is? GUEST STARRING MANNY!! ---- Episode 112 – My Life Would Suck Without You Demi's life has been amazing, a aunt there for her when she can be, And her husband always around, but she feels something is going on. Her aunt, Emma, never discusses her job, and when mysterious men begin watching Demi's house, and following her to Andrew's house. She knows something is wrong. Aria has been going day-by-day seeing happy couples, smiling faces, and everyone so...happy. Nikki can't handle losing everything she had and asks her parents if she can drop out of school, and when they agree, the one fault line is she has to work at her mother's tattoo parlor as the janitor to make rent. ---- Episode 113 – What The Hell After Demi realized who has been watching her house, the American FBI, her and Andrew have been staying close to home to watch her mother's activity. But when the FBI gets into the house, and takes her cousin away, Demi is devastated, and doesn't know what to do next. Elli is a month pregnant now, and doesn't know what she wants to do it. But when Paige offers to adopt the baby after its birth, will Elli take her up on this offer? ---- Episode 114- '''The End Part One ''' Jack returns to find that Emma has been taken away by the FBI, but why? And Spinner and Demi are depressed he decides to stay and help. Isabella comes out of rehab ready to start new but will when she comes home to find her step-dad Peter on the coach with another woman, will this ruin it all? It’s time for Marco’s and Dylan’s wadding, Marco gets the last touches ready. ---- '''Episode 115- '''The End Part Two While Jack is driving Demi and Spinner to Marco and Dylan’s wedding they get hit by a car. It’s the end of the first semester! There’s a winter dance at Degrassi but the dance ends with the school blowing up who will live and who will die? Right as Dylan says I do a homophobic guy shows up to their wedding and shoots Dylan. Do you like it? Should i write this out as a fanfiction? Wwhat should it be called Degrassi: The Lost Gebneration? Degrassi: Evonution? Degrassi: New Beggings? Or any ideals of you own? What should the tag-line be? The Breaking Pont? Danger Zone? Secrets and Lies? PLZ aswer the qustins thanks :) Category:Blog posts